Healing Kiss
Healing kiss is the ability to heal others with a kiss. Characters *Ishi Nakamura Snr had this ability naturally. *Kalya Suresh also has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Kalya in World 2, and indirectly from Ishi in World 8. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *The future version of Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Ishi. *Robert Max has gained this ability indirectly from Ishi. *Lowri Nakamura will also possess this ability naturally. *Owain has this ability naturally. Limits 'Ishi Nakamura Snr' Ishi has only been shown using her ability three times, but she could assumingly heal any injury, and it seemed to spring from compassion. The method she used was a kiss to the forehead. She could also heal amnesia and repair mental damage, and possibly revive. She healed both humans and doves, and could assumably heal any living thing. However she did not seem to be able to heal herself, or at least she couldn't cure herself of the condition which ultimately killed her. [[Kalya Suresh|'Kalya Suresh']] Kalya can heal any living thing with a kiss, but she cannot revive the dead. The healing will work faster and more efficiently if the kiss is meant, or more passionate. She can also use the ability on herself, as she did when she first manifested it. 'Peter Petrelli ' With this ability, Peter has similar limits to Kalya in World 2. However, he has also absorbed several others abilities which can also be used to heal, and several of these can revive. He would have similar limits to Ishi and to Jess in World 8. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Peter and Noah. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess absorbed the ability from Ishi, and therefore would have similar limits to her. She used the ability to heal away the poison which had been weakening her father's abilities and which killed him, enabling her to revive him. 'Robert Max' Robert has not displayed this ability, but would have similar limits to Ishi and Jess. [[Lowri Nakamura|'Lowri Nakamura']] Lowri will be able to heal any condition with a kiss, including mental or emotional damage and memory erasure. She will also be able to revive, if the body is in a good enough condition and has been dead for less than an hour. Similarly to Kalya, her ability is also stronger if the kiss is passionate or emotional. 'Owain' Owain can heal almost any injury, on the condition that the person is still alive. He is unable to heal the dead, but he is able to heal the living of any physical injuries as well as several psychological ones. His ability would take effect quicker should the kiss be more passionate or emotional, but he does not need to be emotionally invested in the person to heal them. Similar Abilities *Healing, healing tears, healing breath and healing touch can all be used to heal via different methods *Life/death touch can also heal with a touch *Healing is an aspect of biokinesis and human manipulation *Resistance and rapid cellular regeneration can both be used to heal others by giving them blood transfusions *Health optimising is the ability to sense people's health and to emit an optimising pulse which can return them to health *Full healing can heal mentally, emotionally and physically, and can heal abilities *Sacrificial healing can heal by taking the injury upon one's own body *Kiss of influence is the ability to influence others with a kiss *Kiss ability duplication is the ability to duplicate other abilities by kissing the person Category:Abilities